


Passing a Torch

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Margaret reassures an up and coming nurse after a difficult shift.





	Passing a Torch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



Margaret was tired, but she knew the day was not yet done. She went to where she suspected her target was, unsurprised to find her still scrubbed up, staring at her hands as she sat in a dejected pose.

"McMurphy."

The nurse tried to come to attention, but Margaret waved her off. "Ma'am?"

"You did all you could in there. You supported the doctors, and you gave all. Sometimes, that's not going to be enough."

"I know, but—"

"But today showed you the truth of it," Margaret said. "You've got good instincts. Keep following them."

"Thank you, ma'am," McMurphy replied.


End file.
